glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick to the Status Quo
'''Stick to the Status Quo '''from ''High School Musical ''is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by the Winwood High School students in the cafeteria, with solos from the jocks, Josh and Patrick, the cheerleaders, Ashley, Cassidy and Lacey, and Glee Club members, Chantel and Nick. The song is performed after the jocks and the cheerleaders discover Nick has been accepted into Glee Club, this disappoints Patrick the most, but it turns to something much worse after jocks and cheerleaders also admit some of their secrets. Josh admits to loving to dance, and wants to be on Dancing with the Stars and Ashley wants her dreams set on Broadway. Cassidy is also disappointed in this, and after Nick and the rest of the Glee Club enter the lunch room, there is tension when they all stare at him. Patrick pours milk on Nick while Cassidy slaps him and breaks up with him then and there. Lyrics You can bet there's nothin' but net When I am in the zone and on a roll But I got a confession, my own secret obsession And it's makin me lose control Everybody gather 'round Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine I-I bake What? I love to bake, strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy Not another sound Someday I hope to make the perfect crme brule No, no, no, no No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule Don't talk about MCR5, no no Stick to the status quo Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It's a secret I need to share Open up, dig way down deep Hip hop is my passion I love to pop and lock and jam and break Is that even legal? Not another peep It's just dancing Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework No, no, no, no No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far to keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Listen well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there's no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Speak your mind and you'll be heard Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer then I'm coming clean I play the cello! Awesome! What is it? A saw! No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Not another word Do you have to wear a costume? Coat and tie No, no, no, no No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far to keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo This is not what I want This is not what I planned And I just gotta say I do not understand Something is really Something's not right Really wrong And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it! Gotta play! Stick with what you know We can do it! Hip hop hooray! She has gotta go We can do it! Crme Brule! Keep your voice down low Not another peep No! Not another word No! Not another sound No! Everybody quiet! Why is everybody staring at you? Not me, you Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me, I really can't No! (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know (Stick to the stuff you know) If you want to be cool follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know (Stick to the stuff you know) It is better by far to keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no (Dont you know?) Stick to the status (Dont you know?) Stick to the status (Dont you know?) Stick to the status quo Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Winwood High School Category:Songs sung by Josh Jury Category:Songs sung by Patrick Lanter Category:Songs sung by Ashley Parks Category:Songs sung by Lacey Whitaker Category:Songs sung by Cassidy Williams Category:Songs sung by Chantel Layne